dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Lena
Lena is a noble who resides inside Saint Haven Castle, holding the rank of Duchess. She is the adoptive daughter of General Douglas, who raised her after the death of her parents during an attack by Dragon Followers. Although gentle and kind on the outside, Lena holds a deep grudge against Dragon Followers, and this causes her to take up the secret identity of the masked rogue White Rose. In this alternate identity, she seeks to purge the land of Dragon Followers using all means necessary, even if it involves outright disobedience to royal decrees. Profile Befitting her noble status, Lena is always dressed in the finest clothes, and is often assisted by a maid assigned by her father. Because his father is always away doing his duties as the leader of Saint Haven's military, she frequently stays inside her room, although she has shown several times that she can escape the watchful eye of her personal maid and go to places that are too dangerous for anyone, let alone a noble such as herself. Lena possesses a gentle personality that suits well with her status as a noble. However, she had mentioned that she personally longs for adventure sometimes, wishing to go out and enjoy the breeze outside the gates of Saint Haven, but has been holding back to avoid making her father worry. In contrast, White Rose is rash, disrespectful and desperate, a result of the trauma she received after the death of her parents. White Rose lunges at anyone whom she thinks is a Dragon Follower despite lacking of any evidences, and charges at the heat of battle even though the odds are against her. Her only mission is to kill those who have killed her parents, and would not miss any opportunity to do so. History Lena is first seen at Dark Mines, following the request of Douglas to find her at Hermalte Port but instead, the Player only finds her Maid at the entrance of the mines desperate because Lena went alone inside. Once meeting Lena, she will claim that she entered there because she lost an object important to her, and requests the help of the Player to find it. As White Rose, she is first encountered by the Player at Dark Mines. The player is investigating the loss of a ring at the request of General Douglas and Viscount Arlento. She scorns the player for blindly following the orders without knowing anything. Later, it is revealed that she had been attempting to decipher some codes from the stolen ring as she kidnapped Blacksmith Corin to Forsaken Islet and broke into the palace archives to steal some books to General Douglas' confusion. Afterward, she kidnaps the Viscount to Abandoned Welton Hollow to extort information from him as she suspects him to be a Dragon Follower. This attempt was thwarted by the player who went to save the Viscount. The second attempt costed Viscount's life and she was unable to get anything out of him. After a while, her identity as White Rose was at risk of being revealed as Lena dropped her handkerchief at a crime scene where White Rose was spotted. The Player character saves her by claiming the handkerchief was a gift and that he/she dropped it, giving her an alibi and sparing her from being punished for her crimes. Friendship To befriend Lena, it is required to complete the side quest "The identity of White Rose". Gifting Lena raises fondness with Douglas, and when the Aversion bar was still active, gifting her caused Duke Stuart's one to gain points. She is one of the characters who promide Bromide when friendship bar reaches 90%, which features General Douglas as well. Fondness Quotes *''"Never seems to have enough time chatting with you."'' Letter Bromide Trivia *While doing the chain of quests related to Lena, she can sometimes be seen hiding between some buildings at Hermalte Port. *Lena seems to have a fascination for weapons, as in some of her dialogues she will start rambling about her daggers. In other localizations Gallery Lena Sheet.jpg|Character sheet White Rose.png|As White Rose Lena_White_Rose_sheet.png Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Saint Haven NPCs Category:Humans